


The Blondes Are(n't) Done with Fun

by PadawanRyan



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 2020 Blonde Pete Wentz, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fisting, Bottom Patrick Stump, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Strangers to Lovers, Timeline What Timeline, dominant Pete Wentz, mildly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: It was Patrick’s dick, which waslongingto be touched, that took most of the blame in this situation.It was also the man’shot whiskey eyesthat bore into Patrick at the reception all night, never leaving his sight as though Patrick waspreyand he was waiting for the right moment to pounce.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	The Blondes Are(n't) Done with Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this was, but when Pete bleached his hair, I thought about writing a oneshot where Patrick actually loved it and wanted to fuck him senseless. I wrote about a page of that fic before coming up with another idea — blonde Pete _and_ blonde Patrick, and Patrick getting fucked senseless by Pete. And this idea was more inspiring to me, to the point where I wrote two pages before closing the document - I have to take breaks when writing smut for (ahem) _reasons_ \- and upon seeing a Tumblr post today looking for fics along these exact lines, I felt inspired to continue.
> 
> But now my dinner is cold because I've been neglecting it to finish this fic, so I'm throwing it out there and running to eat. Enjoy!

Moaning wantonly like an absolute _whore_ as the stranger pushed him up against the door of his hotel room and bit down _hard_ on his neck, Patrick thought about how he didn’t usually do things like this.

He’s had _sex_ , sure. He wasn’t a _virgin_.

But there’s a difference between not even knowing the name of the man whose lips and teeth are sucking a hickey into your neck, and you know…the other kind of sex. The kind that meant something. The kind that Patrick hadn’t had in a desperately long time, resulting in this random decision to bring a total stranger back with him to his hotel room. He could also blame one too many drinks at the open bar, but he knew damn well that it wasn’t the alcohol.

It was Patrick’s dick, which was _longing_ to be touched, that took most of the blame in this situation.

It was also the man’s _hot whiskey eyes_ that bore into Patrick at the reception all night, never leaving his sight as though Patrick was _prey_ and he was waiting for the right moment to pounce.

If he had been someone else, perhaps Patrick would be scared. Hell, if he hadn’t been so fucking hard up for it, he might have been scared. But there was a warmth in those eyes that indicated to Patrick that although the man focusing his gaze on him seemed intense, he wouldn’t _hurt_ Patrick. Not that he should assume all that about a person just by the look in their eyes, but well, Patrick just had this gut feeling. Or maybe it was a dick feeling. In any case, it was a _feeling_ and he found himself _wanting_ the man to pounce. But the man continued to watch him from across the room, not approaching him. Neither of them was with anyone, so there was no reason _not_ to approach one another, but Patrick certainly wasn’t making the first move.

It didn’t matter how _desperate_ Patrick was, he would never make the first move.

But drink after drink at the open bar took a toll on him, and eventually he found himself excusing himself (from no one) to use the bathroom.

It was when Patrick stood at the sink, washing his hands, that he felt a body slink up behind him, pressing something _hot_ and _hard_ into the cleft of his ass. Patrick couldn’t help the small gasp that came from his mouth as he looked up at the fancy ass mirror in the fancy ass bathroom – his cousin really had gone all out for the wedding, that was for sure – and met the golden eyes that had been trained on him all night. The man was smirking as he placed a hand on Patrick’s thigh, and leaned in close to Patrick’s ear, whispering, “tell me to stop,” before he tugged on the lobe with his teeth. That time Patrick let out what sounded like a mix between a moan and a whine, and the stranger’s hand inched up Patrick’s thigh and toward his belt. He couldn’t help it — Patrick leaned right back into the man, giving him a wordless invitation to do whatever he wanted with Patrick’s body. And judging by the light touch of the man’s other hand on Patrick’s neck, holding him against him, the invitation had been received.

Despite that he had been drinking throughout the night, Patrick was still in possession of rational thought – what rational thought he ever had – and stilled the man’s hand when he began tugging on the belt.

“Not here,” Patrick breathed out. “I have a room.”

The stranger licked up the side of Patrick’s ear, and the smaller man shuddered as the man whispered, “lead the way.”

If anyone were to ask Patrick how they managed to get from the reception in the hotel ballroom to his room on the tenth floor so quickly, Patrick wouldn’t have been able to answer, but it felt like there were only seconds between leaving the bathroom and being shoved up against the door of his hotel room. He was clinging onto the man’s dress shirt and arching up into him as his moans echoed down the hallway. The man’s hands slid in behind his thighs and lifted Patrick up off the ground. Taking the hint, Patrick wrapped his legs around the stranger’s waist as the blonde man began sucking a second hickey into Patrick’s neck. He was _sure_ that he was practically _crying_ now.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” the man said into Patrick’s skin. Patrick nodded enthusiastically, eyes closed as he squeezed a hand into the pocket of his tight pants for his room key.

The stranger – who was actually not _that_ much taller than Patrick – took the key from the smaller man and swiped it, lifting Patrick off the door as he pushed it open. As soon as it swung closed, the man shoved Patrick right into the wall, legs still wrapped around his waist, and let go of his thighs. Patrick clung on still as the stranger captured his mouth in a rough, practically _bruising_ kiss and began to work with Patrick’s belt buckle.

Patrick, unwilling to wait any longer to get his hands on that _hot, throbbing cock_ , untangled his legs from the other blonde’s waist and slid down the wall until his feet touched the floor. He stalled a moment when the man’s hand reached into his now unbuttoned pants, gasping as fingers teased the waistband of his briefs, but continued his own attack on the stranger’s belt.

It was _mouth watering_ – Patrick was certain he was drooling as he broke the kiss – to reach into the other man’s pants and find that he was _not wearing any underwear_.

The stranger’s cock bobbed free and Patrick was aching to _devour_ it.

“You’re a cock-hungry little slut, aren’t you?”

Patrick nodded, unable to hold back a little whine. The man grinned. “Well then,” he began, “why don’t you show me what a good little slut you are?”

Falling to his knees, Patrick took the man’s cock into his hand. It was _so firm_. Leaning forward, his tongue darted out and he gave the man’s head a tentative lick. The groan above him was encouraging and Patrick took that as a sign to keep going, sucking the head into his mouth. Suddenly, there were hands on the back of his head and Patrick had only a moment to brace himself before the stranger’s cock was right in his throat. Patrick almost choked – it had been quite a while since he had done this – but that didn’t deter the man from continuing to fuck Patrick’s face. Patrick was moaning all over the man’s cock, and judging by the sounds he heard, the stranger liked that.

So, Patrick was shocked when the man’s cock was abruptly ripped from his mouth. The man pulled Patrick upright and replaced his cock with his tongue, kissing the younger man with such fervour that Patrick was pretty sure he could come straight from _this_.

And then, the man broke this kiss. “I want to bury my cock so deep in your ass that you won’t remember what it’s like not to be filled.”

Patrick whined _so loudly_ that he was sure the entire hotel heard him.

“Please,” he begged—cried.

If he hadn’t been surprised by the time – or lack thereof – that it had taken them to get from the ballroom to the tenth floor, then Patrick was barely phased by the feeling that they had just _teleported_ from the entrance of the room to the bed. Not that there was much distance between the door and the bed, it wasn’t a full _suite_ , but Patrick’s pants were already _off_ and like, when the fuck did that happen? But he didn’t have the time to question it further because suddenly there was a lube-slicked finger inside of him, and Patrick was arching into it, clenching down so that the stranger couldn’t take it back.

That earned him a chuckle. “God, you’re a desperate little slut, aren’t you?”

Patrick moaned in response.

“Tell you what, beautiful,” the man began as he inserted a second finger. “If you can take _my entire fist_ without complaint, I might even let you come tonight.”

Patrick should have had questions – shouldn’t the goal to have been to make him come? What was he even doing here if this man wasn’t even going to let him come? – but all he could do was groan hungrily, because god, the thought made his cock _twitch_ with excitement. Laying on his back on the bed, wearing nothing but his dress shirt and tie, gelled blonde hair taking on a more wild appearance as his head pushed back into the comforter over and over again, he thought about what it would be like for this blonde stranger to fit _his entire fucking first_ in Patrick’s tight, tight ass. And fuck if he wasn’t already crying as he begged again. “Please, please, _oh god_ …”

“Such a good little slut,” the man said as he inserted a third finger. It burned a bit, but it was nothing Patrick couldn’t handle.

The stranger leaned over Patrick as he continued to pump his slick fingers in and out, curling them inside Patrick’s ass and tickling his prostate when stretching them back out. His long, blonde hair – which looked more newly bleached than Patrick’s, but equally as unnatural (that was no way in hell this olive-skinned man’s natural colour) – tickled Patrick’s chest as the man ducked his head to—

“Oh _fuuuuuck!_ ” There were teeth on his nipple. Patrick was practically _screaming_.

“You like that, slut?” Patrick nodded in response and grabbed onto the comforter, twisting his hands into the soft material as the man continued to lick, nibble, and _bite_ at Patrick’s sensitive nipples. And when had his shirt even come open?

He barely noticed when the fourth finger went in because he was entirely too focused on the stinging pain – the _arousing_ pain – in his nipples. The man’s other hand – the one that was not stretching Patrick open with already almost the whole damn thing inside him – came up to Patrick’s neck, holding him firmly but gently in place. If he had any self-preservation instincts, perhaps letting a total stranger into his room to practically _choke_ him without so much as a name would have flashed at Patrick like a red flag. But he was desperate and what use would a name be anyway? Patrick couldn’t give it to someone if he _died_ , because he’d be _dead_.

Oh god, he really should not feel his cock twitch at the thought of him being murdered.

Patrick was pulled from his thoughts when the man asked, “are you ready?” and gave a brief nod – as much of one as he could manage with his head held down on the bed – before he felt the thumb breach his hole and… _oh god_ , there was a _whole hand_ pushing into his ass. _Holy fuck_. He was panting now, he knew he was, because it really _did_ kind of burn but at the same time, he was pushing down onto the hand, wordlessly asking for _more_. The other man appeared to understand because he continued going, slowly, until Patrick could feel…wrist.

There he was, splayed out on the bed with a hand around his neck and another _inside his ass_. Patrick could almost come from the thought alone, but no—the man said that Patrick would have to wait to come, that he would have to _earn_ it by taking the fist. So, Patrick willed down the thought and stared into the whiskey eyes that were searching his face for a sign of something. Pain? Encouragement?

“You want more, slut?” he asked. Patrick, again, nodded.

And then—

He saw stars. He wasn’t coming yet – Patrick was a good boy and he could hold on until the man told him to – but those fingers, _all of them_ were stroking his prostate in sequence, one after the other, as though a machine that was designed to keep Patrick aroused for eternity—and it was _glorious_. Patrick was whining, moaning, _crying_ , and in between closing his eyes, he caught a glimpse of the man grinning like Patrick was a treat made _special_ for him. Oh, but Patrick would _love_ that. He would let himself be this man’s kept boy for the rest of his life if he continued to do this to Patrick. Not really, of course – Patrick had a life to live – but in his desperation, he would trade _anything_ to hold onto this sensation. It was so good, so _much_ , he couldn’t take it, he needed—

“You can come now, slut.”

Patrick practically _screamed_ as he came _untouched_. Well, no, that wasn’t exactly true – the man was touching him all over – but he was pretty sure he had never come so hard in his entire life, and certainly not without a hand on his cock.

The stranger, who was still leaning over Patrick to hold him down on the bed, did not look away from Patrick’s face as the smaller man’s dick coated his stomach. He continued his motions inside of Patrick, still stroking his prostate, which was so incredibly _sensitive_ now that Patrick had come. It felt like way too much and not enough all at once, but Patrick couldn’t even respond physically as he felt like – once his cock was done pumping – a puddle of goo on the bed.

Patrick didn’t even twitch when the stranger did remove his hand and turn Patrick over. He lay face down on the bed as the man pressed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.

“We’re not done yet,” he whispered.

He could register the sound of a condom wrapper tearing and, _right_ , the man wanted to bury his cock so deep inside Patrick’s ass that he wouldn’t remember what it was like not to be filled. Those were his exact words, weren’t they? Patrick was not going to say no to that, not even now when his ass already felt so incredibly empty again that he would beg to have it filled. Fuck, he really was a slut.

The man readjusted Patrick’s body – still recovering from its goo state – so that when Patrick lifted his head from the comforter, he was facing the mirrored door to the closet. “Here’s the deal,” the other man said, climbing onto the bed with his huge, erect cock, wrapped and lubed and ready to go, jutting out in front of him and bouncing as he moved. “You’re going to look straight ahead into that mirror and watch as I pound you. You’re going to watch yourself take this cock,” he wiggled it a bit, which might have been funny at any other moment than when Patrick wanted him to _hurry up_ and _put it inside him_ , “until you cannot take another cock again without imagining this body attached to it.”

Oh god, _please_. Patrick nodded, unable to do much else, but the man wouldn’t accept it. “No, this time I want a verbal answer. I am not putting a cock inside you until you tell me.”

“Please,” Patrick begged. “Please, I want it. Make me forget any other cock but yours, _please_ —”

And Pete pushed in.

He didn’t stop at the head to let Patrick adjust — Patrick just had the man’s whole fist in his ass, why would he need to adjust? Instead, he just kept going – slowly, but without pause – until his entire length was buried inside Patrick’s ass, as promised.

This time, he did stop for a moment. Patrick wasn’t sure if it was for his own benefit or Patrick’s, but the man took the opportunity to reach down and grab Patrick’s hands, bringing them up to the back of Patrick’s head and holding them in place with one hand. No sooner had he bound Patrick’s hands – or well, close enough, even if not _officially_ bound – than he began to slide out and _slammed_ right back into Patrick, causing the smaller blonde to gasp. His eyes slipped closed naturally, but the man grabbed Patrick’s hair and _pulled_ until his eyes slid open again. “Watch,” he commanded, because that’s _right_ , the deal was that Patrick would _watch_.

And watch, he did. He watched as the stranger continued to slide out and slam back into Patrick, pounding into him so hard that the smaller man could feel his dick – hardening again already as though he was a teenager – drag along the comforter. His entire body was moving with the man’s thrusts, and Patrick watched the entire time. He watched the raw _hunger_ in the man’s eyes as he, too, watched Patrick’s gaping expression in the mirror.

This was, hands down (or hands up?), the _hottest_ thing Patrick had _ever_ fucking experienced.

He could feel his own orgasm building again. Patrick was pretty sure he had never come again so soon in his life, even when he _was_ a teenager, but it was threatening to happen.

The stranger kept going, hitting Patrick’s already sensitive prostate dead-on and licking his lips at the sight of Patrick moaning in the mirror. God, Patrick had no shortage of insecurities, especially when it came to his physical appearance, but he really did look downright _fuckable_. Patrick would fuck himself. He filed that thought away with the murder turn on to deal with later.

The thrusts became faster and messier, and the man’s gaze in the mirror became unfocused.

“God, fuck, _fuck_ —”

Patrick watched as the man thrust deep into him and stopped. He could feel the cock twitching and shuddering inside of him as the condom filled against his prostate. It was too soon, Patrick was _so close_ to coming again and everything just…stopped.

The man continued to hold Patrick’s hands in place behind his head, but after a moment, used his other hand to prop Patrick’s ass up a bit. If he hadn’t just been thoroughly fucked, Patrick might think this would be it. Instead, the stranger reached out to Patrick’s achingly hard cock and wrapped his hand around it — Patrick practically whimpered the moment the man began pumping, building up his orgasm all over again. He panted, he moaned, he whined, and he _came_ for the second time that night, crying out loudly as he collapsed forward on the bed. This time, the man did let go of Patrick’s hands, which fell forward beside his head like squishy, soft noodles.

It was still another moment before the man slid out of him. The smaller man wailed at the loss, clenching against the feeling of nothingness as he was emptied again.

Patrick paid little attention as the stranger removed and tossed the condom, but found himself surprised when the man adjusted Patrick’s position so that, instead of facing the mirrored closet, his head was instead sitting on the soft, soft pillow. Wrapping his arms around Patrick’s waist, the stranger spooned up behind him and pulled Patrick to him, humming in delight as he pressed a soft kiss to Patrick’s head. It was unexpectedly…sweet. And Patrick was too fucked out to concern himself about falling asleep in a total stranger’s arms.

He would worry about that in the morning.

Or maybe he wouldn’t, because maybe the stranger would still be there, smiling in his sleep, holding Patrick against his warm body, when Patrick woke to sunlight streaming in the room.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this post comes from the song [Blonde by Waterparks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8NSiHBIvg4), because it was the only thing I could think of when it came to blondes.
> 
> Follow me on social media! I'm **padawanryan** on [Tumblr](https://padawanryan.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PadawanRyan), and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/padawanryan/). ✌️


End file.
